


Starstruck Series

by VampireMarbelfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMarbelfox/pseuds/VampireMarbelfox
Summary: Does associate male pregnancy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Starstruck Series

**Author's Note:**

> Does associate male pregnancy.

In the Forbidden-forest when the moon hits it peak, Remus and Sirius were racing through the trees enjoying the breeze through their fur ,pausing every now and then to wrestle and chase the random shadows.

Sirius and Remus where enjoying their time together as they played through the night enjoying the freedom as they had to stay in Hogwarts all day long preparing for there NEWTS in October. They had snuck away from the Halloween ball when Sirius had checked his watch and saw that it was near moon rise. 

Sirius and Remus were running until they found a place in the forest without trees and decided to wrestle around in the grass until dawn where they were so tired. Remus had finally turned back into a human when the sun started to rise. 

They had made it back to Hogwarts and in the Gryffindor sitting and into the boys dorm when they suddenly passed out on their beds not remembering anything and sleeping until breakfast.


End file.
